Roses&Cake
by xxxMissAlicexxx
Summary: The symbol of a rose, glowing white. "The mark means that you two will have a happy ending because you love each other so much.Whenever it glows, it means that you two both need love from each other. Meaning you go do something romantic." Jerza


**This is a little one shot about Jellal and Erza. I hope that it's not too terrible and that you enjoy it. I don't own anything.**

* * *

One day, Erza was making her typical trip to her favorite cake shop. However when she entered the shop, she didn't see the normal shop manager. Instead, she saw a small child with silver hair who greeted her, "Welcome. Today's special is the Coconut Surprise."

"Is Gretel-san on break today?"

"Yes, she went on a little vacation, so I'm taking her place. My name is Faye," the girl introduced with a smile. "When you see something you like, please tell me and I'll ring you up."

"Then 20 of your strawberry cakes if you would," Erza ordered as always. "One for here the rest to go." She handed her the correct amount of jewels and patiently waited for her order. Erza noticed something on top of her pile of cake boxes. A blue rose. It was the same shade of blue as his hair. Her eyes saddened slightly. "Excuse me, why is this flower here?"

"It's a freebie." Faye smile. "A blue rose signifies the impossible being made possible. It also represents hope for an unattainable love." Erza said nothing as she picked up the flower and admired its color. "There's a spell on that flower, I'm sure that something good will happen if you keep it with you."

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Erza enjoyed her cake slowly as she looked at the rose and remembered her old friend who was currently traveling with others to redeem his sins. Even though he can't stay by her side, even though he's hurt her in the past, she still feels him affection for him and yearns for him. She's in love with him and she wishes to be with him more than anything.

She shakes her head at her foolishness. She's not suppose to be focused on love, she should be more focused on her guild and her friends! Besides, it's not like he can be with her. At least not right now. Erza headed back to the guild with the cake and the rose in her hand.

"Erza, you brought so much cake again!" A certain blonde Celeste mage commented.

"Of course, this is to prove my dedication to my favorite dessert. It's only natural to buy this much," Erza explained with a self satisfied smirk. After all, there's no harm in buying too much strawberry cake.

"I don't think there's a need to prove your dedication that much..." Lucy gave out a weak laugh before she noticed the other thing among the cake boxes. "What's with the rose?"

"I got it as a present. Pretty, isn't it?"

"Ah, I have a great idea!" Lucy took the rose from Erza and put it in her hair. "As expected, it looks good with your hair color!"

"Is that so?" Lucy nodded cheerfully. Erza smiled a little as she brushed her fingers gently against the soft petals. Blue against red, it was a pretty combination. Then she noticed two certain mages arguing with each other again. "Gray, Natsu, what are you two doing?! Behave this instance! Natsu, stop picking fights! Gray, your clothes!"

"Aye sir!" Natsu said from fear.

"When did-?" Yeah... That bit's been overdone.

Meanwhile, there was a group of three traveling through the nearby forest. A woman with long dark hair questioned, "Are you sure you don't want to go see her? It's a waste since we're so close to Fairy Tail already. She would want to see you too."

"Shouldn't we get to the next guild soon?" he simply asked.

"I wanna visit, Juvia!" Merdy announced. "Can we please go? It's been months and I wanna see if her relationship with Gray's developed at all yet!"

"Is what she says, so what are we going to do?" Jellal sighed in defeat. Merdy cheered while Ultear had a satisfied smirk. They walked into town and Merdy stopped when she saw someone performing with flower magic.

"Wow, how pretty! The flowers are dancing!"

The person stop in front of Jellal with a smile. "A beautiful scarlet, is what you seek, follow your heart so it can be attained." In her hands a rose appeared in the color of scarlet. The scarlet of her hair. "May you be happy," she said as she put the rose in his hands. The girl continues to perform with her magic.

"Hm... so even people who don't know you, know what you want..." Ultear commented. "Doesn't that mean something?" Jellal said nothing as he played with the soft petals. They weren't as soft or as beautiful as her hair, but it was a decent comparison.

The three of them continued to walk towards the noisy guild. When they entered a certain red head noticed immediately while she was eating her precious strawberry cake. Ultear gave Jellal an encouraging push, actually it was more like a 'go-over-there-and-do-something-or-else' kind of push. "Jellal! What are you doing here?"

"Um... Well... We were nearby and thought that it'd be a good opportunity to drop by and say 'hi', so hi."

She gave him a warm smile. "Hi."

They stared at each other for a minute in awkward silence. It's surprising that they don't know a bunch of people at staring at them waiting for something to happen. Finally wanting to start a conversation, he said, "That looks nice in your hair."

"Thanks. Someone just gave it to me. Looks like someone gave you one too," she noticed.

"Ah, it was someone random. It would suit you more." The roses began to glow. "What is this?" The roses exploded and the petals fell down on them. A mark glew down on their hands. The symbol of a rose, glowing white.

"What is this mark?"

"Ah, it worked!" The girl from earlier exclaimed as she popped out from behind the counter. "The mark means that you two will have a happy ending because you love each other so much."

The two immediately started blushing red. "W-W-Why did you do this?" Jellal questioned.

"Eh? But that group over there told me to, ara? Where'd they go?" Erza decided that she was going to have a long 'chat' with her dear friends while Jellal wondered if he should be grateful or not. "But isn't that still good to know?"

Jellal looked at Erza, Erza looked at Jellal. "Well, it's not like it's a bad thing," she said with a smile. He smiled back, because now they can finally, _finally,_ visibly admit their feelings, kind of... "But how do you get the marks to stop glowing?"

"Whenever it glows, it means that you two both need love from each other. Meaning you go do something romantic." Ah, they started blushing again. "Just be honest with yourselves and have fun. There's plenty of things that you can do. Even simple acts of love will do."

"But..." Jellal didn't know what he should do to deny. Concern spread over his face.

"It won't be helpful to you if you have something glowing on you during your work, right?" Obviously, Erza's going to use this to her advantage. "I just got some cake. Want to eat some together?"

He gave a smile. "If you're offering, that already sounds amazing." Even more so since she's sharing her favorite cake willingly!

While the two were busy with cake, Faye looked down and whispered, "Don't worry I don't think they'll kill you."

A frightened Natsu and Gray hush yelled, "She'll definitely kill us later!" With Lucy and Happy nodding in fear.

"Really? But she looks too happy to do anything like that," Faye commented as she watched them. The couple was at another table, near the back, enjoying their cake. "See?" Erza had a gentle and pleasant smile as she was talking to Jellal about something.

"That won't change the fact she'll get upset for us for getting you to do this!"

"I don't think so. Besides she looks like she's occupied with other things." Faye gave a small giggle as turned away from the couple kissing to give them a bit more privacy.

When they broke apart, Jellal licked his lips and told her, "You are way sweeter than the cake."

"You didn't have to wipe off the frosting like that, I could have done it myself." Her cheeks were a light pink with a tint of white frosting near her lips. Even though she didn't admit it, she enjoyed it.

"But then I wouldn't get to have any fun." He wiped off a bit of the remaining frosting from her and licked it off his finger. "You're so cute, Erza."

"And you're cheesy." They enjoyed their little date until the cake was all gone. All 19 boxes. Seriously Erza, you eat too much cake. The marks stopped glowing right when they were finished eating.

"We should probably get going. Thanks for the cake. I'll pay you back next time."

"Don't forget," Erza reminded.

"I won't." A smile played around his lips. He kissed her on the cheek as a goodbye. "Merdy, Ultear, we're going. We've still got work to do."

"Aw, already? Can't we stay a little longer?" the pink haired girl asked.

"We'll be back soon enough," Ultear told the girl to have her come willingly. She was right. In a few days the mark began glowing again.


End file.
